


Not-So-Diabolik Lover

by YuriRevolution



Series: Lilith Rebellion Extras and AUs [4]
Category: Diabolik Lovers, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, First Meetings, Joke Fic, and you know what neither does the apocalypse, girlfriend cuddles, lesbians being dorks, mostly - Freeform, our house now, the guys don't exist at all, the prologue to the lesbian vampire rom-com we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriRevolution/pseuds/YuriRevolution
Summary: Yui's father goes abroad for work and sends her to live with a 'distant relative'. But when she arrives at the mansion, the person she finds is...a cute girl?(AKA: The I straight up just replaced all the guys with Amaya AU)
Relationships: Komori Yui/Original Character(s)
Series: Lilith Rebellion Extras and AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735261
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lilith Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450469) by [YuriRevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriRevolution/pseuds/YuriRevolution). 



> ...I don't know what this is. Basically I got annoyed at all the people saying they don't like Yui/would do better in her place, so I wrote this?
> 
> Because if they're allowed to replace Yui just because they don't like her ~~(dumbasses)~~ , then I should be able to replace all the guys with myself because I don't like them. :)))) It's only fair. :)))))
> 
> So yeah. None of the dl characters besides Yui and her dad exist. Seraph characters still exist but we'll just say the apocalypse doesn't happen because I can do that. Don't question it. Amaya's past is also the same.
> 
> There's so many unexplained plot bits but this wasn't meant to be serious so just roll with it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yui stared up in bewilderment at the enormous, elegant mansion before her. She couldn’t believe it. The relative who was supposed to take her in lived…here? There had to have been a mistake.

Before she could question it any further, something cold fell on her cheek. Yui looked up as more drops began to fall from the grey skies.

“It’s raining…?”

Thunder sounded overhead, startling Yui with its deafening boom. She hurriedly pulled her suitcase up the steps to the tall oak doors. In any case, she had to hurry and get inside before the storm got any worse.

She took the antique metal knocker in her hand and let it fall, the heavy clang echoing around her. After a few seconds, she struck it against the door again. 

“Hello!”

Still no response. 

Yui sighed. Now what was she supposed to do? It didn’t even look like the lights were on, so was nobody home? Her father said that he had contacted them already, so shouldn’t they be expecting her?

She reached forward to try the knocker again, only for the door to creak open, as if it had moved on its own.

Yui drew back her hand in surprise. There’s no way that was possible…

“Hello!” she called out again, poking her head into the now open door. “Is anyone home?”

Still not getting a response, she hesitantly stepped inside, pulling her luggage in along with her. The door shut with a soft click.

It was dark inside, dimly lit only by a chandelier that hung from the high ceiling, its crystals sparkling above her.

Yui surveyed the entry hall in awe. The floors were constructed of gleaming white marble, a plush red carpet leading the way to a grand staircase. If not for the fact that it was completely deserted, Yui could have mistaken it for the lobby of a five star hotel. Was she really going to be living here?

She walked in further a few steps, wondering whether she should try looking for someone. It would be rude to just wander around someone’s house without permission though. She was a guest here now, so she had to make a good impression.

Turning her head, Yui noticed a small sitting area to one side of the stairs. Maybe she could wait there until someone showed up?

She flinched as thunder sounded again. But this time, she was sure that she saw something illuminated by the flash of lightning. A person?

Yui’s heart flooded with relief as she made her way to the sitting area. As she drew closer, the sight nearly took her breath away.

Lying on one of the expensive looking sofas was a girl around her age, her hands resting comfortably on her stomach. Her long black hair framed her peaceful sleeping face, pooling over her shoulders, a few strands trailing over the edge of the sofa. 

Yui continued to stare entranced, eyes sweeping over the girl’s relaxed form. Starting from the gentle roundness of her face to the subtle curves of her waist, down to the smooth porcelain skin of her slender thighs that were partially covered by black stockings.

Every part of her was so breathtakingly beautiful, Yui felt like she understood how the prince in Snow White felt when he came across the sleeping princess in the forest.

After standing there staring for a few more moments, Yui shook her head to snap herself out of it. Now was not the time.

She swallowed to suppress to blush rising in her cheeks and stepped forward.

“Um…hello?” She called out gently. “Do you live here?”

The girl didn’t move.

Yui frowned in concern and leaned in closer. “Hello? Are you okay?”

She reached forward hesitantly to nudge her arm, only to pull back in shock.

Her skin was ice cold.

Alarmed, Yui quickly knelt down, placing her ear against the girl’s chest as she frantically strained to hear a pulse.

There was none.

Yui‘s heart pounded in dread. It couldn’t be…she was dead? 

Just as she was thinking about calling an ambulance, she looked up to see a pair of wide crimson eyes blinking at her in confusion, her face slightly flushed.

“Um…hi?”

Yui yelped, jumping back in surprise. She was alive? But she had no pulse a second ago, she was sure of it!

The girl sat up slowly, still appearing half asleep. She gazed at her for a few seconds, her eyes filled with wonder. “…I must still be dreaming.”

Getting over her initial shock, Yui found her voice. “No, um…you were just asleep?

“Yeah…?” The girl tilted her head, looking more confused than ever. “Sorry…who are you?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should introduce myself.” Yui composed herself and gave her a polite bow. “My name is Yui Komori. My father said that I would be staying here…”

“Your father…? Staying here…?” The girl repeated, clearly perplexed.

Yui felt her heart sink. So there had been a mistake. “I’m sorry. I must have gotten the address wrong. Do you live here with anyone else?”

The girl shook her head. “No. It’s just me. Well, this is my aunt’s house but…” Suddenly she widened her eyes, as if having a realization. “Oh she couldn’t have.”

She then reached into her jacket pocket to pull out a cell phone and began to dial, looking back at her with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, one second.”

Her call was soon picked up. “Hello, Krul? There’s a girl here and…”

Yui watched the girl’s eyes widen and her expression become strained. “What…? You have to be kidding me. That’s… Okay. Okay!”

She then handed the phone over to her. “Um, she wants to talk to you?”

Yui took the phone from her, studying it curiously. What was going on? She raised it to her ear. “Hello…?”

The chipper voice of a young woman reached her ears. “Ah, Yui! I’m so glad you made it safely!”

Yui blinked. The person on the other end of the line sounded much too young to be the aunt of the girl before her. But then again, every family had their circumstances. She decided not to worry about it. “Um, yes. Thank you so much for letting me stay. I hope it’s not too much trouble…”

“Oh, not at all!” The woman, who she had heard the girl call ‘Krul’, replied cheerfully. “Amaya has been so lonely in that house all by herself.”

There was a quiet annoyed grumble of “I’m not lonely” from the girl, whose name appeared to be Amaya. Yui wasn’t sure how she had heard that, but her attention was grabbed again as Krul continued.

“—Make sure you take good care of her, okay!”

Yui nodded, a smile returning to her face. Her host sounded like a kind person. “Yes of course. I’ll be sure to get along with her.”

“Alright. I’ll let you two get acquainted then. Call me again if there are any problems! Oh, and make sure to let your father know you’ve arrived too! Let me talk to Amaya again now, okay?”

Yui then handed the phone back to Amaya, who continued to listen to Krul speak over the phone, occasionally nodding and giving short replies of acknowledgement.

The call soon disconnected and the girl slipped the phone back into her pocket.

A short, awkward silence passed between them before Yui spoke up. “So, your name is Amaya?”

Amaya nodded, giving her a gentle smile. “And you’re Yui? It’s nice to meet you. My full name is Amaya Yuuki, by the way. Sorry, I would have opened the door for you if my aunt had bothered to tell me you were coming…”

Yui returned her smile, very much relating to her annoyance towards the unreasonable whims of their respective parental units. “It’s alright. I really wish my father would have told me about this sooner too. He just got called away so suddenly…”

Before she could say more, another crash of thunder outside made her jump.

Amaya’s eyes flashed with amusement, but not in an unkind manner. “Want some tea? It’s pretty cold outside today.”

Yui nodded at her thoughtfulness. “That would be nice.”

Amaya then stood from the sofa and gestured for her to follow as she led her into another room. This one appeared to be a proper living room and was lit up much brighter than the entry way. Yui sat on one of the sofas, marveling at the plush upholstery. Amaya then excused herself to make their drinks.

While she waited, Yui took out her own phone to call her father as Krul had suggested. She managed to catch him while he was still waiting at the gate for his flight.

“Yes, I’ve just arrived. The girl who lives here seems really nice too, so I’m sure we’ll get along.” Yui looked up at the sound the door opening as Amaya returned with a tray. She smiled and quickly finished up her conversation. “Talk to you again soon then. Have a safe flight!”

Yui put her phone away just as Amaya set down the tray and sat down next to her. “Your father?” she asked as she handed her a cup of tea.

Yui nodded and reached out to take it. “Yeah, his flight should be leaving soon.”

Her fingers brushed against hers as she took the cup. They were still freezing. Yui frowned, reminded of the strangeness from earlier. She could have sworn Amaya hadn’t been breathing…

Yui took a sip of the tea as she eyed her with mild suspicion. She wondered about how she should ask about that. “Um, your hands are really cold. Are you okay?”

Amaya drew her hands back sharply, clasping them in her lap. She looked down in silence, as if trying to think of a reply.

Yui immediately felt a pang of regret. She hadn’t meant to offend her… “Ah, I’m sorry! That was rude of me…”

Amaya shook her head. “No, it wasn’t. I’m just not sure how to explain…” She took a deep breath and met her eyes. “I’m a vampire.”

Yui nearly dropped her cup.

“A…vampire?” She had to be joking.

However, Amaya’s eyes were dead serious. “I know it’s hard to believe. But it’s the truth. And Krul isn’t really my aunt. That’s just how it is on paper. She’s the one who turned me. I’m keeping an eye on this estate for her.”

“Then…” Yui swallowed, trying hard to keep her hands from shaking. “Am I here…for you to feed on…?”

Amaya widened her eyes and waved her hands in a frantic denial. “Wha? No! I wouldn’t! It’s not like that!” She faced the floor again. “Krul said that she and your father worked together on something before, so she’s doing this as a favor for him.”

Yui’s head spun. Her father, a priest, was on friendly terms with a vampire? It was much too ridiculous.

Amaya bit her lip, clearly nervous at her silence. Yui saw a flash of sharp teeth and drew in a breath. Fangs. That confirmed it.

“I understand if you don’t want to stay here… No matter what I say, living with a vampire is scary, right? If you don’t want to, I’m sure Krul can find somewhere else…”

Yui’s expression shifted to one of sympathy. She remembered what Krul had told her over the phone. Amaya had denied it earlier, but it truly had to be terribly lonely living in such a huge mansion all by herself. And even though she was a vampire, Yui didn’t sense any ill-intent from her whatsoever. She genuinely seemed like a completely normal girl in need of companionship.

And if Yui could be a friend to her, then there was no harm in staying, right? Not to mention, she’d been nothing but kind to her since she’d arrived. If Amaya had wanted to hurt her, she would have had every opportunity. 

And yet, she hadn’t.

So wouldn’t it be unfair of her to refuse just because she was a vampire?

Yui set down her cup and reached forward to take her hands. She gave them a small squeeze, hoping that it would be able to warm them even just a little bit.

Amaya met her eyes in surprise, a blush tinting her pale cheeks. Yui felt her heart speed up at the endearing sight.

“I’ll stay,” she declared, giving her a warm smile. “So you don’t have to be alone anymore, okay?”

Amaya swallowed, her blush deepening. “Um, there’s one more thing you should know.”

“What?”

“…I’m a lesbian.”

Oh this day could not get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wise woman once said, if it doesn't spark joy then throw it out. So that is exactly what I did and this is all that was left.
> 
> Geez, why didn't I think of this before. It was a much easier fix. 
> 
> I need to write the regular one I'm sorry.
> 
> Also in terms of a continuation, if you've ever watched Tonari no Kyuketsuki-san, yeah pretty much that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh so this was meant to be a oneshot but the entire time I was writing it, I kept going "If Yui's scared of the thunder she can just cling onto me!!" and so uh.........this happened. *finger guns*

After they had finished with their tea, Amaya helped Yui bring her luggage up the stairs and showed her to her room.

“Wow…” Yui stepped through the door, admiring the spacious bedroom before her.

Everything was tastefully decorated in pale pink and white. The large bed looked luxuriously soft and was neatly made up with plush sheets, complete with a delicate canopy. Curtains on the far wall framed a glass door that lead out to her own private balcony and she glimpsed through another door that she even had an entire bathroom all to herself.

It was truly a room fit for a princess.

Yui turned around in a slow circle as she took it all in. “This is really mine?”

“I’m glad you like it.” Amaya said with a smile from where she stood at the threshold. “Well, make yourself at home. My room’s down the hall if you need anything.”

Yui nodded as she closed the door behind her.

Once she did, Yui made her way over to flop onto the bed, giggling as it bounced up and down. It really was as soft as a cloud.

She spread her arms out wide, staring up at the ceiling with a blissful smile. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

Not only did her new home look like something out of a fairytale, but she was even living with a cute girl to boot! Things couldn’t get any better than this, and she was actually starting to feel a little glad that her father had gone abroad.

Another sudden clap of thunder shook Yui out of her thoughts and she sat up with a small yelp.

Right, she did need to unpack.

Leaving the comfort of the bed was slightly difficult, but she eventually made her way over to her suitcase and started putting away her belongings, humming cheerfully as she went. By the time she was all set up, it had gotten quite late, so she decided to get ready for bed.

A few minutes later and she was washed up, changed, and curled up beneath the sheets with the lights turned out. Yui rubbed her cheek against the silken pillowcases as she closed her eyes, knowing that this was going to be the best sleep of her life.

_Boom!_

Another thunderous crash jolted Yui back to full alertness. Now sitting up with the covers clutched to her chest, she was suddenly very aware of how the flashes of lightning casted strange shadows on the walls and how the roaring winds made the windows creak ominously.

More rumbles sounded overhead as the storm showed no signs of letting up. Yui gripped the covers nervously. She’d never liked thunder much and she suddenly felt uneasy at the realization that she was alone in an unfamiliar place.

Well then again, she wasn’t _really_ alone.

Yui glanced towards to door. Amaya had said that she was just down the hall if she needed anything. Although she did feel bad about bothering her this late at night, it didn’t seem like she was going to get any sleep at this rate.

After hesitating for a few more seconds, Yui finally made up her mind and got out of bed. Taking a pillow with her, she padded down the hall until found herself before a door identical to her own a little ways away and gave it a tiny knock.

The door soon opened to reveal Amaya peering out at her in concern. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, um…” Yui was surprised to see that she was still in her regular clothes. “I couldn’t sleep so I thought maybe I could…”

Another thunderclap interrupted her sentence and she flinched involuntarily.

Amaya’s expression softened in understanding. “Want to come in?”

Yui nodded and stepped inside.

Her room was just as spacious as her own, although it was decorated in more monotone colors. She glanced around with interest, but besides an antique-looking sword and dagger resting on an elegant stand, there was nothing else out of the ordinary.

“Were you expecting a coffin or something?” Amaya’s voice came from behind her.

Yui turned to her with a sheepish smile. Was it that obvious what she was thinking? “Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“It’s okay,” Amaya assured her. “Sleeping in them has been a trend for a while now, so I can see why you’d think that. Actually, I did try it out once but…”

She looked off to the side, cheeks coloring in slight embarrassment. “I uh, forgot I was in it so when I woke up, I hit my head really hard on the lid…”

Yui blinked in disbelief but was soon stifling giggles as the image formed in her mind. Who knew a vampire could be this cute?

“Yeah…I gave up after that.” Amaya then made her way over to one side of the room where there was a sofa and coffee table.

Yui watched as she got settled and pulled a laptop onto her lap. “You’re not sleeping yet?”

Amaya looked up in mild confusion. “I just got up…”

Oh right, Yui thought to herself as things clicked into place. As a vampire, it did make more sense for her to be active at night.

“You can sleep if you want though,” Amaya said. “I’ll be quiet and I can see with the lights off.”

Yui was about to say how that couldn’t be good for her eyes, but soon realized that such a thing probably didn’t apply to her. But instead of borrowing Amaya’s bed, Yui instead took the seat beside her on the couch.

“I’m not that tired,” Yui explained when she turned to her in surprise. “So can I keep you company for a little longer?”

Amaya smiled at her offer. “I’d like that.”

Yui sat with her legs curled up under her as she hugged her pillow against her chest. After a few minutes, she leaned over to Amaya’s screen, curious as to what she was doing.

“Ryoutei All Girls’ Academy?” she read aloud.

“It’s a school in the area,” Amaya explained. “Krul found it since you need somewhere to transfer when the new semester starts. What do you think?”

She angled her screen so Yui could see the school’s website. Her eyes immediately widened at the photos of gleaming polished wood hallways and grand classrooms. A picture of the outside made it look more like a manor than a school.

But what really caught her eye was the photo showing off their massive library. Not only that, their uniforms looked pretty cute as well.  
It definitely wasn’t your run-of-the-mill high school.

“I’ll be going here…?”

“Only if you want to. If there’s somewhere else you had in mind, I’m sure Krul would be fine with it.”

Yui clicked through a few more pages on the school’s philosophy and vision before pausing on a particularly interesting detail. “Oh, it says they have night classes too.”

“To accommodate those of all lifestyles…” Amaya read aloud. “Huh.”

A thought occurred to Yui. “Does that mean you’d be coming to school with me?”

Amaya appeared to consider it. “Krul didn’t mention that but…do you want me to?”

“Well, I wouldn’t get to see you as much if I went to school during the day,” Yui reasoned.

“Um, I’m not sure this sort of schedule is really that healthy for humans…”

“But it’s more dangerous for you to go out during the day, right?”

“Er, I guess so but…”

“Then it’s settled!” Yui exclaimed with an excited clap and smiled giddily. She just knew going to school with Amaya would be fun. And at an all girls’ school nonetheless!

Just then, another thunderous crash made Yui nearly jump out of her seat. Now if only she would stop being startled by the storm outside things would be perfect.

Realizing that she had grabbed onto Amaya’s arm in her fright, Yui moved to let go. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Amaya said, a tiny smile forming on her face. “I uh…don’t mind.”

Heart skipping a beat at that adorably shy expression, Yui wasted no time clinging onto her again. Doing so somehow soothed her earlier uneasiness and the next few rumbles of thunder didn’t seem as scary as they had been before. Instead, they only gave her more of an excuse to scoot in closer and rest her head on Amaya’s shoulder. She continued to watch her work on filling out the transfer paperwork, lulled by the peaceful rhythmic taps of the keyboard. Yui smiled as she thought about how the two of them would be spending their days like this from now on.

Before she knew it, her eyes began to grow heavy and she drifted off into a pleasant sleep…

*** 

Amaya glanced over fondly at the girl sleeping on her shoulder.

What a strange human she was to feel so at ease around a vampire. It was doubtful that most would have accepted the situation as readily as she had. But Amaya was quite grateful for that.

She tentatively leaned her head against Yui’s and felt her shift a bit in her sleep while letting out a contented sigh.

Amaya smiled to herself. She’d thought it would be just another day spent in isolation, but she was glad for this unforeseen development. Yui’s arrival had been like a ray of light in her otherwise monotonous existence.

She reached over to grip Yui’s hand, feeling as if the warmth was seeping all the way to her heart. Sleeping in this position for too long was bound to be uncomfortable for her, so she would be sure to move her to the bed in a bit. But…

Amaya gave her hand a tiny squeeze. There shouldn’t be any harm in staying like this for a little longer.

For the first time in a long while, she was excited to see what the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does AU Amaya end up being literally Sophie Twilight lol


End file.
